Best I Ever Had
by xxo.MeganBella
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were Bestfriends, and then he left. Now, her life is falling apart, and Edward's returned after seven painful years. Bella isn't so friendly. Can he win her back, while falling in love? Original Pairings.
1. Bella: preface

**Bella Swan and Edward Cullen were bestfriends, until she got bitchy and he got vain. She had fallen apart, while he had moved away. They were both searching but neither knew what they were looking for. So what happens when he comes back? Original Pairings. ALL HUMAN, AU. **

**Disclaimer: Original Twilight story and characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Uhm, for all future chapters a playlist will be provided, and as for who's point of view it is, in the chapter title, where the chapter navigation guide is, the name before the / is who's pov it is. This is my new story, and yes this is just a preface. I am going to work on the story. Merci Beaucoup, I hope you like.**

**Best I Ever Had. **

* * *

**Preface. **

_"Bella, I promise that I will always be here. You're my bestfriend, forever and ever." I watched as Edward Cullen, my bestfriend in the entire universe put the blade to his palm and dragged it about a half a centimeter across and then held my breath as the blood began to pool. _

_"Forever Edward, you will be my bestfriend. Even if forever ends when my mom finds a cut on my hand and kills me because of it." I took the knife from him and made the same cut across my own palm. This was are blood oath, to always be friends. Two halves of a whole life of friendship. He would always be mine, and I would always be his, because we never broke a promise to eachother. _

I traced the pale pink line that marked up my right palm. We were seven back then, and now here I was ten years later without a clue where he was. We kept our promise for about a year, and then about two years before he moved was when our promise broke because I couldn't deal with him or any friends, my parent's divorce and a then and still abusive Phil and oblivious and critical Renee. He made a point to tell me he was moving, and I ignored it. Until I went for a walk past his house, and saw his car driving behind a mover's truck. He had seen me and just sat there and watched as he drove away. No waves, no tears, no goodbye, no final hug. Just a final glance. And I haven't seen him for almost seven years now.

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it. Please Review and tell me what you think of my new story. **


	2. Bella: Night of Terror Day of Hell

**Disclaimer: Original Twilight story and characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Best I Ever Had. **

**Playlist: **

_Keeper - Yellowcard, Crushcrushcrush - Paramore, Here We Go Again - Paramore, Make Damn Sure - Taking Back Sunday, You Make Me Sick - Egypt Central, I'm Sorry - Flyleaf, It's Only Life - Katy Voegele, All Around Me - Flyleaf._

**Chapter One: Night of Terror and Day of Hell / Bella**

* * *

He was there, just like he always was. He was just sitting there with me, his arms around my shoulder holding me close to him while I sobbed into in chest. And then he got up, and helped me up. As he did so, he pushed me back down, hard. I shut my eyes so that the moisture couldn't form in my eyes, and as I opened them again, it wasn't Edward who was sitting there. It was phil. He drew his fist back as though he was preparing for a punch, and as the muscular fist lunged forward to collide with my face I screamed.

"AHHHHH!" I jolted awake, my hair matted down to my forehead because of the dampness from the sweat, my breaths coming in shallow gasps. Instinctively, I put my hand to my cheek where the punch would've landed and pressed down to make sure there was no actual damage. Luckily, there wasn't. I glanced at the clock on my desk at the end of my bed and it said it was 7:00. "Time to get up Bella, another night of terror, another day of hell. Oh joy." I mumbled sarcastically to myself.

Reluctantly, I slipped out of bed and over to my bathroom. I turned both the water facets on full blast and began to strip out of my pyjama's. The water pressure was high and it hurt when the water would push down on my more recent bruised via Phil, but as of lately, the hurting was an obsession. It was nice to feel the warmth against my normally-cold body.

As the water began to soften up and the heat began to cool, I stepped turned the water off and stepped out of my shower and wrapped a towl underneath my arms. since I was already in the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and blowdried my hair. After that, I staggered back into my room and this time I went over to my closet. I looked into the mirror, examining my arms. The bruises left were faded, barely noticable, and since the weather outside seemed warmer than normal, I decided to wear a t-shirt. I changed into my favourite t-shirt, which was just a plain dark blue, and grabbed a pair of jeans to wear.

I could hear my mother and Phil in the kitchen as I walked downstairs. Of course, they were argueing, and of course, it was about me.

"She woke me up, Renee. For the third time this week. She had better learn to shut up." I heard Phil say.

"She doesn't mean to, Phil. She just get's nightmares." My mother replied.

"Her life's going to be a nightmare." He said low enough Renee could pretend she didn't hear, although if I did she must have. Huh, I thought, my mother can't even recognize when someone is threatening me, and she when she witnesses my abuse, she doesn't care, how much more of a nightmare could my life get? I decided to take that as my queue to go in.

"Good morning to you too." I told them curtly.

"Bella, sweety, we were just talking about you." My mother said, ignoring my attitude.

"So I heard."

"Right. Oh, Dear, why did you wear a T-Shirt, you know it only shows off your chubby arms, and it's a tight t-shirt none the less. You can't wear a tight t-shirt with your stomach dear, it doesn't look right. Now, go grab that sweater I bought you."

"It's too warm out, Mom."

"Honey, please."

"Whatever." I ran back up to my room and grabbed my dark blue sweater. I stopped infront of my mirror and took time to stare at the refection in it. I turned to get a silhouette view. I pulled my t-shirt above my stomach and ran my hands over the exposed skin. She was right, it didn't look right. I put my shirt back down and turned to see the mirror face to face again. I cupped my cheeks with my hands as tears began to pool. Quickly, I looked up to prevent future tears, and wiped away the ones that had already formed. I pulled the sweater over my head and grabbed my backpack, then ran downstairs and out the door towards my truck. With the keys in the ignition, the truck in drive, I put my foot on the gas pedal and listened to the roar as my truck began to move. Just as I was able to get a spot in the parking lot, the first bell rang and kids began to run off to class. I jumped out of my truck and scurried off to my first period class.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan." My trig teacher said.

"My pleasure to be a minute late. You know the traffic these days, it's horrendous." I grinned as I took my seat beside my bestfriend, Alice Brandon. "Hey Alice."

"Hello Bella! Why were you late today?" she replied in her constant happy-go-lucky voice.

"The usual, truck was being slow." She didn't know about Phil and Renee.

"Seriously Bella, I think you should trade that damn thing in. I know you said you don't have the money, but we can carpool until you save up."

"No, Alice, it's fine."

"Bella, ple--" she started but stopped as I began to glare at her. We spent the rest of Trig whispering to eachother about our weekend.

When the bell rang, we collected our things and I ran off to my next class, which I sadly had alone. Luckily, though, it gave me time to think, which I need more often than not. So, I did exactly that. Sat down in my desk for spanish2, and thought. Today I thought about my dream. I knew that it meant in a way, Edward was just as bad as Phil, maybe even worse, because he was my bestfriend, and he hurt me more than anyone else. Atleast I don't like phil. Another thing I had thought about was Renee. Mother dearest. I don't remember doing anything to her, and yet, she made it a point to critisize me every possible chance. I've tried, and I've tried to be perfect, to be skinny, to be loved by her, and nothing ever changes, I'm never going to be good enough for her, and yet I keep trying.

Third period I spent with my friend Angela. She was nice, quiet like me, and she could always tell when I didn't want to talk about something. That's why English was my favourite class, Alice wasn't there, and when we wrote, I could write my feelings down, knowing nobody would possibly care. I told Angela about my boring weekend, how I did nothing but homework, and she told me about her's. Her and her boyfriend, Ben something, went to the movies. After that, I sat through the rest of the class and wrote poems. I had written short stories before, but poems just came easier. When that class ended, it signaled that it was time fore lunch. I crammed my stuff in my backpack and hastily began to walk toward the cafeteria. Of course, I ran into someone, knocking myself over in the prosess, and of course, that someone just had to be the biggest bitch of the school.

"Watch it, Swan. You're such a klutz, no wonder you have no friends." She mocked in her annoying, nasley, high-pitched voice. Her wannabe-bitches she called her "friends" all laughed in agreement.

"We can't all be sluts for friendship, now can we?" I rebutted as I stood up.

"Excuse me?" she whined.

"Did I stutter?" I asked in the same whiney tone she used. She just stood there and scoffed as I continued to the cafeteria. Once I was in there, I noticed Alice with my other friends Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper, and someone else I had never seen before. He had bronze hair and by the looks of it, it was kept messy. I waved over to Alice as she glanced my way, and she quickly looked away and started to whisper something.

"Uhm, hello? What was that about Alice?" I asked as I took my seat across from her.

"Hi Bella." she said nervously.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about, there's nothing wro- hahahaha, wrong with me, right guys?" I glanced around the table to see everyone looking away and shaking their heads absently.

"Mhm." I said, not conivced. I decided to ask who the new person was, since noone was telling me. "So, if it's not to much trouble, does someone want to introduce me to..." I glanced pointedly at the bronze-haired boy, this time I could see his face. He had vivid green eyes, the messy bronze hair swept across his forehead, his lips were full and his nose was perfectly straight. He looked lean, but still muscular at the same time. He looked familiar. "Haha, if I didn't know any better, I would say this could be a grown up Edwa--," I stopped as I noticed they all, including the unknown boy, looked down. I could feel my expression turn to a cold glare. "Oh hell no. You have to be fucking kidding me." I fumed.

"Nice to see you again, Bella. It's been a while." He said in a beautiful, musical voice.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. ; I'll update soon. READ AND REVIEW, tell me what you think. ;) **


	3. Edward: Nobody Wins

**Disclaimer: Original Twilight story and characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N; There has recently been a problem with the alert system, I really hope that it get's fixed soon, if not, Uhm, I will attempt to make a complaint! Seriously it's annoying checking who's added me to their favourites and alerts the long way, and checking my reviews without being able to reply. D: But here's chapter two, I hope you like it, **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A MANNEQUIN ON TOP?**

**Best I Ever Had. **

**Playlist: State of Shock - Hearts that Bleed, Avril Lavigne - My Happy Ending, Silverstein - My Heroine, Flyleaf - There For You.**

**Chapter Two: Nobody Wins. /Edward. **

* * *

I had remembered the day I left so vividly. I had told Bella, my old bestfriend, that I was moving, and she just shrugged it off. Then, on moving day, she was walking past my house as my Father began to drive behind the moving truck. I watched her grow smaller and smaller until she eventually was invisible as we drove off. I traced the pink line on my hand from the night we made a blood oath to be bestfriends forever about a million times that morning. I had also traced it about a million times everyday since that day. Now, my family and I had moved back to Forks. I was told we were going to about a month and a half ago, but actually being here again. it made everything suddenly so, real. I was going to see my bestfriend again, although I knew it wouldn't be that simple. We stopped being friends because she was going through a tough time, but I was the one that left. I knew she was probably going to be pissed. I mean, I knew I couldn't have stopped my moving from happening, but I didn't try to either. I know that sounds bad, but Bella was my bestfriend, and I don't even remember what happened between us, but we didn't even say "hi" to eachother. I didn't want to live with that.

So now, I was sitting at the lunch table catching up with Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, anxiously waiting for Bella to arrive.

"Edward, don't turn around but Bella's coming." Alice whispered so fast I was barely able to catch what she said. She then began to fidget with her hands.

I heard the chair across from her scrape against the floor as it was being pulled out. I glanced over at the spot and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her long, mahogany hair cascaded down her back, and her wide, chocolate brown eyes were filled with uncomprehensable depth. She was paler than most people around the school, and she didn't wear any make-up, but it just enhanced her natural beauty.

""Uhm, hello? What was that about Alice?" She asked in an irritated voice.

"Hi Bella." Alice replied nervously. _This_ was Bella? My Bella? As I studied her more thoroughly, I could make out the parts of Bella I remember from when we were smaller. She still had a bottom lip that was slightly too full for the top, and the paleness was there when she was young too. She had grown though, her body had curves now. She was average height, and she seemed pretty skinny.

"What's wrong with you?" Her voice interupted my evaluation.

"What are you talking about, there's nothing wro- hahahaha, wrong with me, right guys?" Alice said quickly. Bella looked around the table as we all looked away and shook our heads.

"Mhm." She said, obviously not conivced. "So, if it's not to much trouble, does someone want to introduce me to..." she glanced at me pointedly. She seemed to be evaluating me as I had her, and finally she seemed to come to a conclusion. "Haha, if I didn't know any better, I would say this could be a grown up Edwa--," She stopped mid-word as everyone, including me, looked down. "Oh hell no. You have to be fucking kidding me." she fumed.

"Nice to see you again, Bella. It's been a while." I told her sincerely. This seemed to make her even more pissed.

"A WHILE? Edward, it's been _seven years. _And it's only been that long because you moved. Care to explain what the hell you're doing back?"

I knew she was going to be pissed, but her words still cut at me as though they were knives physically stabbing into my chest. "It's great to see you too." I mumbled sarcastically. As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I could tell by the way her expression looked as though I had just slapped her, torn between furious and stunned and just plain hurt.

"You stopped talking to me for two years, and the first words you spoke to me after that were, 'Bella, I'm moving in a month and never coming back.' I have a reason to be pissed, okay? I have a reason for not wanting to ever talk or see you again."

I winced visably. "You're right, you do. But it's not like I chose to move."

"Oh please, Edward. Humor me. You probably didn't even bother to deny going," and with that, she stood up, furious, and stomped off towards the door. A blonde girl said something to her, and she just pushed her down to the ground before continueing out the door.

"I'm going to go talk to her." I said while everyone nodded.

I walked around to the picnic tables and saw her sitting at them, her body shaking with sobs as she cradled her head in her hands. "Bella? Are you okay?" I said, taking a seat beside her and putting my arm around her. She just shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me. No, I am not okay. You were my bestfriend, and I needed you, and you didn't even try to stay friends with me. I told you what had started and happened, and you agreed to stay away from me, and then two years later, you left. It just made everything worse." She sobbed harder before she stood up and began to walk away.

"Bella, wait up!" I called. She stopped and turned to face me, her face was emotionless.

"Edward, stop. Don't ever talk to me again, because you're making it worse." She told me in coldly. I stood there looking at her, completely speechless, and she took that as her oppurtunity to leave. I could feel my heart, and I seriously wished I couldn't. It ached and pained as her words registered in my mind. I had missed her so much, and she doesn't want to talk to me ever again.

"Great job Edward." I murmured under my breath as I turned to walk back to the cafeteria.

**A/N: FINALLY! I AM GETTING ALERTS! YES! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Bella: Numb

**Disclaimer: Original Twilight story and characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Oh my god. That was a ridiculous length of time you had to wait. I know, I'm sorry. Uhm, this wasn't a great writing weekend. But, this is thanksgiving now, and I have the next five days off. I hope to update by monday night. :D You guys that continue to read, thank you so much. It's great.**

**Chapter Three: Numb/ Bella.**

**Playlist: Numb - Linken Park, In The End - Linken Park, One Last Kiss - Madina Lake, I'm Sorry - Flyleaf, What Have You Done Now - Within Temptation.**

* * *

I can't believe him! He actually had the nerve to think we could still be friends? Why did he want to be friends now, if he didn't seven years ago?

I got home last night after our small encounter at lunch and cried on my bed. I didn't just cry about Edward though, I cried because he's back, along with him everything I didn't deal with seven years ago. In addition to those painful memories, the memories of everything after that came. My parents divorce, My mother's re-marriage, my abusive step-father, my critical mom, and worst of all, Edward's dissapearance. And then, as I learned the next summer, I couldn't even see my real dad. We talked, via email, every once and a while, but he couldn't watch me grow up, he could be there when Renee made me cry, he would never be there again to deny what she says, to try and make me see the lies in her words. I had to grow up protecting myself, trying to be what my mother wanted me to be, not that I ever achieved that. I tried so hard to be perfect for everyone, I don't even remember who I am, only who I wish I could be. And I couldn't even cry.

I wasn't about to explain to my mother what was wrong, not only would she deny her part in it, she would be even more dissapointed in me than every. I couldn't talk to Phil without earning a slap, let alone cry infront of him. Edward was definantly out, just as he had been those years even before he left. Alice wouldn't understand, and I definantly couldn't talk to Charlie. So I had to push my feelings to the back of my mind, and just deal with the pathetic life.

I ran into my house and, unfortunately, Phil was home. "What are you doing home so early? Are you cutting class _Isabella_?" the way his face concorted into a grimace of disgust. I hadn't factored him into my 'get-away-from-Edward plan' and I knew it was going to cost me.

"I'm not cutting class." I replied to him timidly.

"Are you lying to me now? School should be in session right now, and yet you're here. Why?" He asked, approaching me.

"I was just having a rough day."

"Too bad! I'm having a rough day, and honestly, you're making it worse, so go, away. NOW!" He commanded, his arm extending forward to lay a good slap to my face.

"I'm sorry." I said, rubbing the side of my face.

"So am I." He lied in a sarcastic tone. He lunged his fist forward, and it collided with my shoulder. "I said, 'go. Away. NOW.'" he exclaimed, grabbing my upper arm roughly and pushing me toward the stairs. I scrambled to my feet and ran up the stairs and into my room. I spent the rest of my night reading. I didn't come out for dinner, and I didn't reply when my Mother came knocking on my door. She claimed to love him, and she was so ignorant as to how I felt. I fell asleep like that. Dwelling on my mother, and her claims of love. She surely couldn't love me, no matter how I felt towards her.

The clock read 7:00, so I reluctantly got out of bed, grabbed my toilettries and slipped into my bathroom. As I turned the hot and cold water on, I waited for the hot part to kick in, and brushed my teeth. When that was finished, I quickly got out of my pyjama's and got in my shower. Of course, I couldn't enjoy the way the water could wash my worries away unless I wanted to be late, so instead I put both my shampoo and conditioner in my hand, and then lathered the mix into my hair.

After my shower, I got dressed in a black sweater, white tanktop, and black skinny jeans, and pulled my damp hair back into a ponytail. I couldn't care what I looked like. Whether my outfit looked good or not, my mother didn't approve of anything besides jeans and some type of sweater. "You're thighs are too uncoordinate with the rest of your body for those jeans Bella.", or "You're arms are too chunky sweetie," and my personal favourite, "BELLA! You don't have the proper curves for that outfit to look good on you honey, if you wear it you'll make me and yourself look bad." like I actually gave a damn about how I made her look, and I always looked bad to her, so no shocker there. Besides, the sweaters covered the bruises.

I didn't wear make-up. I didn't want to try to make myself look pretty. I mean, I never thought of myself as ugly, despite the cruel remarks from my mother, but I just didn't see the point in giving her something else to critisize.

"Bella, come on, please, you're going to be late dear."

"I'm coming." I yelled.

I ran down the stairs, to my dismay, and slipped my shoes on by the front door. I mumbled a goodbye to my mom and step-dad, and then raced towards my truck. The familiar roar of my truck was all I could hear as I drove down the highway and towards my school. This town, I swear, was my personal hell. I pulled into a parking space, and then went to the picnic tables behind the cafeteria. Since I was early, I decided to take out the homework I didn't finish for my English class. We had to write a poetry and I only had a title.

_**Nightmare: Bella Swan.**_

_**Dedicated to: My ex-bestfriend.**__I lay awake all those nights praying you would be with me.  
I wished so hard that we'd go back to how we used to be._

_But things got worse and here I lie, alone and so defeated._

_I ask thee, what did I do, to deserve this way I'm treated. _

_I'm punished because I make my own mistakes,  
Now I've made my life of lies and fakes._

_You expect me to make the same choices you do,  
You want someone else because I'm not you.  
That's why you left wasn't it? Because I wasn't what you cared for.  
Well now, I'm done, I'm through with trying, you're not worth it anymore._

_I tried to be your bestfriend, I wanted you to care.  
Now you're back and here I lie awake, living my worst nightmare. _

I finished my last line, and put the paper back into my binder, luckily it was right when the bell rang. Just as I began to stalk away to class, Edward Cullen came up behind me.

"Hi Bella." He said hesitantly, evidently afraid of my reaction. I just shoved past him and continued on my way.

"I wished so hard." I muttered under my breath.

**A/N: Ohkay, yes, I did write that. I'm sorry, it was a little cluttered. This chapter took about a week to write. It was insane. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. They make me feel good about my writing. :D Flames are welcome, as long as you aren't saying that my writing is playgerism. 3**

Thank you.

xxo.MeganBella.


	5. Bella: We Are Broken prt 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight book and original characters by Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter Four: We Are Broken prt. 1/ Bella.**

**Playlist: Broken - Seether ft. Amy Lee, Listening - The Used, The Gift - Seether, Starving Your Friends - Envy On The Coast, We Are Broken - Paramore.**

* * *

_"I can't face myself when I wake up  
And look inside a mirror  
I'm so ashamed of that thing  
I suppose I'll let it go  
Untill I have something more to say for me  
I'm so afraid of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to defy  
I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all  
Hold me now I need to feel complete  
Like I matter to the one I need" _

_-Seether, The Gift. _

I sat in my fourth period class writing the lyrics to songs on my notebook. Those ones just happened to be the ones that felt so true to the life I had now. I felt so bad all the time now. I kept my walls up, and I held up the facade of everything being okay. I wasn't needy. I didn't want anyones pity. I was messed up, I knew it, and it didn't matter if anyone else did. I've told someone before, and look how well that turned out. I can deal by myself.

I truely believed that if I had kept to myself in the first place, Edward wouldn't have left and we would still be bestfriends. I could only imagine what it would be like. We would still have eachother to confide in. I could still go on with my life knowing there was something to look forward to. Best of all, I wouldn't be so angry. The bell for lunch rang, pulling me out on my reverie. I sighed as reality sunk back in and pushed out of my chair. After putting my stuff into my backpack, I reluctantly went into the cafeteria. For lunch, I wasn't very hungry, so I decided on a bottle of lemonade. I payed for my lunch, or lack there of, and went to the table where everyone, including Edward, was seated.

"Hi Bella." Alice greeted me.

"Hello everybody." I replied. They all said hello, excluding Edward, who just looked to the side awkwardly. Throughout the first hald of lunch, Edward never brought his gaze back towards the table. He would either stare at the wall, the ceiling, or his hands. He looked really uncomfortable, probably because of me, but I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

I inhaled deeply, and let my breath out carefully before finally deciding to talk to him. "So, Edward, how are classes going so far?" I asked. At first everyone looked shocked but soon their expressions relaxed as they waited for him to reply.

"Do you actually care?"

"Sure."

"Their fine."

"That's good," I said sincercely, ending the conversation. I spent the rest of the hour absently staring at the ceiling and pretty much everything else that wasn't Edward Cullen.

"So, Bella --" Edward was cut off by the bell, signaling lunch was _finally _over. I walked briskly towards biology, taking my seat in the back by myself before anyone else had arrived.

"Good to see you here today, Miss Swan," Mr. Banner greeted.

"Hi Mr. Banner," I replied.

"You will be having a new student sit beside you for the duration of the year this year. His name is Mr. Cullen. Here he comes now." I gave my teacher a desperate expression, hoping he would get the hint to move me, however his attention was no longer on me, but on the bronze-haired Edward whom had just walked through the door. "Good afternoon Mr. Cullen, I'm sure you know Miss Swan?"

"Yes sir," He stated, taking his seat. As the rest of the class took their seats, Mr. Banner began his lecture. I tried to pay attention, but I was also trying very hard to not pay attention to Edward. All in all, the only thing I learned that period is sometimes, multitasking is nearly impossible, especially when you're trying to not pay attention to the person next to you, who appears to only be concentrating on getting you to talk to them.

Atlast though, the bell rang for gym, finally. Today, we played volleyball. Since it was a only a game today, I got to sit out for a majority of the game, and my wrist were the only thing hurt by my wretched volleyball skills.

"Hey Bella," Mike Newton called as soon as I left the changeroom.

"Hello Mike." I replied as politely as possible, which probably wasn't very polite considering my patience for the day was running scarce, fast.

"There's a dance this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Mike, I know there's a dance, and no thank you. I'd rather not."

"Come on Bella. It'll be fun."

"Fun for who, exactly?" I replied before continueing towards my jeep. I looked back to see if Mike had followed me, but he just stood in the same spot, stunned. With more force than necessary, I shut the door of my truck and turned it on.

--

When I got home, noones vehicle was in the driveway, which was unusually because when both Phil and Mom went out, they would take the same car. I parked my truck on the curb, so I could get out easily tomorrow morning without asking them to move their cars, and ran through the mist to my house. The door was unlocked, which was also unusually because my mother's "expensive items were far to valuable to be stolen." I went inside, hesitantly as a natural response, and noticed that all the lights were off, meaning noone was home, although the missing cars were a hint to that. As I flicked the light on, I noticed that the couch and chairs and pretty much everything that was in the living room was missing. Now I was curious.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Mom!?" I called after I got no reply.

"MOM!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran up the stair to check her room, only to see that there was a note on the door.

_**Dearest Bella, **_

_**As you have probably noticed, Phil and I are no longer here. I called Charlie, your biological father, and told him that he could move down here and be with you. He agreed. You can live in the house, you won't have to move and you probably won't hear much from me. You have my e-mail address if you want to talk. **__**Phil and I agreed it was finally time to live our own lives together, and start our own family, and you've become so depressed it's so hard to raise you as my daughter. Which reminds me, before I forget, I'm pregnant honey, with your baby sibling. If it's a girl, her anem will be Darla, and if it's a boy his name is going to be Angelus. Isn't that wonderful dear?**_

_**Well, this is goodbye. I love you always,  
Renee. **_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. She left me? Because she wanted to start her own family?

"I AM YOUR FUCKING FAMILY!" I screamed to the now empty and vacant house.

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me that it's not as bad as I'm begining to think it is. If it's terrible, let me know, I can change it. It was so sad writing this, and I am so sorry it took so long to update. You should see how swamped I am right now. I finally cleared some of my time though, so no worries there. :D **

**Also, I need an idea for a science project, on basically anything I can do an experiment for, please help?**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL SO SPECIAL, please review. **


	6. Alternate: We Are Broken prt 2

**Disclaimer: Original Twilight story and characters created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**Best I Ever Had. **

**Chapter Five: We Are Broken prt. 2/Alternate.**

**Playlist: Monster - Meg & Dia, Take Me Away - Avril Lavigne, Behind These Hazel Eyes - Kelly Clarkson, Buried MYself Alive - The Used,**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**Okay so I apologize for the hiatus, and this chapter may suck. I am sorry, it's short and probably my worst one yet, but a lot's been going on. I was supposed to meet Robert Pattinson yesterday, and didn't, the guy I like, his fucking girlfriend and some chick I thought I was friends with told him I liked him, how the gf found out, I don't know. Uhm, my baby niece might die because she has Shaken Baby Syndrom, and yeah, it's been a terrible month. I'm sorry.**

PLEASE REVIEW! 

* * *

"I AM YOUR FUCKING FAMILY!" I screamed to the now vacant house. "I am, I am." I sobbed, losing balance and falling to the floor. Instead of using my strength to pick myself up, I curled in on myself, as if I was trying to keep myself together, and sobbed harder. After a good hour or two of staying on the floor, not moving, something clicked.

"Charlie?" I spoke, my voice hoarse from crying. My biological father? The one that didn't know a thing about me anymore? I couldn't handle it. I couldn't take all of this now. So I did what I could do, I screamed.

I screamed and cried until my throat felt as though it had been set on fire. Then I ran. I ran out the door and took off down the street as fast as I could. I vaguely remembered what I ran past. I ran past Edward's old house, and I remember seeing that there was a black car in the driveway alongside a silver volvo, so I'm assuming the Cullen's moved back to where they lived before. I remember passing that old field Edward and I would go to when we were young. Finally, I remembered running past the school, almost fainting from exhaustion. As I slowed to a walk, I neared a playground. There were tree's, swings, a slide, and a field with some picnic tables set up. I walked to those, and sat down forcefully at the closest one. As soon as I was seated, my arms folded onto the table and my head was resting on them. The next thing I knew, I was asleep. The last thing I remembered was thinking how much I needed my bestfriend.

**Edward's P.O.V **

"Edward, let's go!" I heard Alice cry for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. She wanted to go to the mall with Rosalie, where unfortunatley Jasper, Emmett, and I were being dragged along. She tried to get a hold of Bella but there was no answer. I agreed as long as we took my car. I pulled on my right sock, and stepped out of my room.

"Alright already, Alice. Paitence is a virtue." I told her as I santered towards my shoes. Pulling them on, we went out the door and climbed into my volvo. We began to drive down our street to the highway. Past the highway there was the school, then a park about half a mile down the road. After another mile, you turned onto a different highway, drive a few metres and then there was the Port Angeles Mall. As we neared the park, Alice screamed for me to pull over. I obliged, and then looked around to see what was so important. At one of the picnic benches, a person way sleeping, a person who looked a lot like the back of Bella. I undid my seatbelt, jumped out of the car before anyone else and began running towards her. When I became close enough, I could hear her slow, deep, shaking breaths, I could see her back moving along with those breaths.

"Bella?! Bella, wake up!" I yelled frantically. When that didn't work I shook her shoulder gently. Her eyes began to flutter open, and when she noticed it was me shaking her, she smiled slightly, and then after a few moments, she seemed to notice she was outside, looked around, and her expression went from confused to solemn and heartbroken. And then she just cried. I repositioned her so she was sitting on my lap, head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her and tried comforting her. She put her arms around my neck and just cried harder. "Shh, Bella, it's okay. It'll be okay."

When her sobs were all but gone, I asked her what had happened. "They left. Renee and Phil left, they... wanted... to... start their own... family. I was... her family." She explained, gasping and whimpering.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here. Did they say what was going to happen with you then?"

"Renee... called... Charlie... and said... he was going... to come live... down here."

I didn't have the faintest idea of what to do, so I just rubbed comforting circles on her back and held her close to me. When her breathing became deep, I figured she was asleep so I picked her up. Her grip never left my neck. When we got to the car, Alice had opened the back door. Since everyone was back there, I slid Bella onto their laps. Before I closed the door, I heard Bella whisper "I missed you so much Edward." and then her soft snores filled the car.


	7. AN: ending

Heyy, everyone.

I'd like to start off by saying how wonderful the reviews that I've gotten have been,  
and how patient you guys have been, but I am sorry to say, Best I Ever Had, is coming to an end.  
My plan for the story was **that Edward was going to help Bella, which would be the start of their relationship, charlie comes down, Bella is reluctant about it at first, but she starts to warm up to him, at the same time, she's becoming closer and closer to Edward,  
and then just when Edward was about to ask her out, A girlfriend from his past, she doesn't have a name, could be Tanya, or an OC, but anyways, she comes back, and Edward delays asking Bella out, because he isn't sure how he feels about** "**insert girls names here" now that she's back, and gradually ignores Bella more and more. Eventually Bella gets pissed off, and starts to completely blow Edward off, and then when he asks why, Bella tells him that he never should've come back, because all he did was hurt her again, and then they fight for about a month, until Edward gets fed up and demands to know what he did, Bella explains, well yells to, Edward that she likes him, and that she's hurt because they were like bestfriends again, and then some random exgirlfriend comes back into his life, and all of a sudden, it's like she never mattered. Edward explains how he was just trying to make sure he didn't care for her, so that he wouldn't hurt Bella in the future if he had asked her out, and yeah, you can guess after that. ;]**

So that was the stories plan. HOWEVER, I am once again at a roadblock in life. I have to go look for a job, highschool appilication and othr related things are going on, and to top it off, just, some social stuff is going completely wrong, and I have to try to fix it. And I don't want another Hiatus, and I can't make you guys wait like this all the time, so I'm just going to stop.

If you'd like to continue this, by all mean, you can, just write me a PM, and send your email, and I'll send you the file.

Thank you all so much,

with love and remorse,

Megan.


End file.
